


Memory Wipe (OUAT CaptainSwan)

by MiraculouslyTrashy



Category: Once, Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Cliffhangers, Curses, F/M, Fluff, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Oneshot?, captainswan - Freeform, curse, maybe more? - Freeform, once - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyTrashy/pseuds/MiraculouslyTrashy
Summary: When a curse befalls the CaptainSwan household that returns Hooks mind to a state before knowing Emma, will they be able to break the curse before Hook finds his way out of Storybrooke?





	Memory Wipe (OUAT CaptainSwan)

“Killian?” Emma yawns as she wakes up. She squints at the late morning light coming through their bedroom curtains. She rolls over and sees that Killian is already out of bed. She swings her feet over the side of the bed and slips on a robe before making her way down stairs.

“Killian?” She calls out, to a seemingly empty house, no other sign of life resonated in the halls or their home. Once reaching the ground floor, she spies him sneaking out the back door. “Hey, where’re you going? It’s a Saturday. David call you in or something?”

He freezes in his tracks, hand clenched, as he turns around to face her, “Ah. Luv. You’re up.” he states. His eyes move over her, “‘I suppose you’re even more stunning in the daylight.”

She smirks, “Yeah, I’m up. Where are you going though?” Her eyebrow furrows, “Is something wrong?” She moves to take his hand.

He pulls away, “I honestly can’t remember but I’m sure you were great last night.” He starts moving for the door again.

“Wait.” She grabs his shoulder, holding him back, “What are you talking about?”

“Can you at least tell me how to get back to the port? I couldn't have wandered that far from the Jolly Roger.” He peers out the windows, “Or, maybe just tell me where I am; I seem to have had hit the rum a bit hard last night.” He glances at Emma again, “At least it seems drunk me still has great taste in women.”

She takes a firm grip on his collar, “What is wrong with you? You’re not you...” She searches his eyes for some semblance of recognition.

“Aye, that be the power of alcohol...Merissa?” He tries to pry his collar free from her grip, realizing he’s in trouble, “No? Uh, Raynna?”

Her grip tightens, “Try ‘Emma’,”

“Ah, yes, Emma, how could I have...forgotten.”

“Your wife ‘Emma’.” She finishes.

His eyebrows turn down, “Now you’ve lost me.”

She feels her chest tighten; her breath catching in her throat. “Just...” she drags him over to the counter as she rummages in a drawer. “Do me a favor and stay put while I get dressed. Then I’m gonna bring you into town to figure out what’s going on.”

“Look, this was fun and all, I’m sure, but I best be shoving off-” He breaks her grip on him only for her to slap a handcuff from the drawer to his wrist in the same moment.

“Oh no you’re not.” She attaches him to the banister of the staircase. “Stay.” She orders before heading back to their bedroom. She picks up her cellphone and calls Regina without hesitation.

“Emma?”

“Yeah, hey,” she said as she simultaneously changes out of her pajamas, “there seems to be something wrong with Killian.”

“How so?” She questions.

She slips on a pair of jeans, “It’s like he thinks he’s still in the Enchanted Forest or something. He doesn't know where he is...or who I am. He thinks I’m just some woman he hooked up with last night.” She spills, starting to let her worry show.

“Calm down, calm down.” Regina attempts to ease her, “Just bring him down to my office and we’ll figure this out. Possibly a renegade spell or curse.”

Emma throws on her red leather jacket, “That’s a thing that can happen now?”

“Anything’s possible, I suppose.”

“Great,” she says heading back downstairs, “we’re on our-” she freezes halfway down the staircase “he’s gone.”

“What do you mean ‘he’s gone’?” Regina criticizes through the phone.

She looks around to the front door which has been left slightly ajar, “I mean that I handcuffed him in place and he’s escaped.” She slips on her boots and runs out the door.

“I’ll send word to the police station to keep an eye out. Any idea where he would go?”

She sees no trace of him, so she hops into her yellow bug, starting the engine, “I think he's looking for his ship. Hopefully we can intercept him between here and the water.”

“Got it. Guessing you’re heading my way?”

“Yep.” She responds over the roar of her engine as she pulls away from the house.

“Hey,” she speaks up before Emma hangs up, “don't do anything stupid; we’ll find him, we’ll fix this.”

Emma pauses before responding “Be there in a few” and hanging up. She takes a deep breath as she grips the wheel.

  
~

  
She pulls into town and she’s met by Regina and Snow. “No sign?” She asks as she gets out of her bug.

Regina gives a despondent look. David adds, “I’ve sent people out looking but I’m thinking he may be tipped off to the fact that people are looking for him. How did this happen anyway?”

She pushes her hair back from her face, “I don't know. I woke up and found him trying to sneak out of our house” she clears her throat, “He didn't even know my name.”

“Oh, we’ll fix this, don't worry.” Snow assures her, rubbing her shoulder.

Emma straightens up, “Yeah. I just hope we’re not too late for fix whatever's happened.” She looks up and down the road, “I say we head towards the docks. That's the only place we know where he’ll be.” She starts jogging up the street towards the water’s edge; everyone else following behind her.

Emma boards the Jolly Roger, looking over the side for Hooks approach. “Stay down there and spread out.” She instructs Regina and her parents. They do as they’re told, keeping an eye out as they move to their positions around the docks.

Emma takes some deep breaths, trying to steady herself before calling out “Killian? Hook?” Her eyes scouring for any sign of him.

“You called?”

She spins around to see Hook coming up from below deck.

“Now I’ve had my fair share of women chase after me, but this is going a bit far, Luv.” He remarks as he unties some ropes that let the sails down. “It’s a strange town you’ve got here; you never answered when I asked where I am.”

“Storybrooke. Our home.” She approaches him slowly, “Don't you remember? Don't you remember me?” She stresses, reaching out a hand towards him.

He looks at it for a moment before taking her hand in his, contemplating the feeling of this connection between them.

“Please remember everything we went through, everything we fought for together. This life- we fought so hard for this life. For our happy ending.” Her eyes start to water when she sees no change in his face. “I won’t let it be taken away.” She pulls him in for a kiss; a pulse of energy radiating out from them.

Killian inhales sharply, taking a step back. “Emma?” He blinks against the sunlight, “How did we get out here, Love?” He questions. Seeing Emma is similarly disoriented, he holds her shoulder.  
She flinches out of his grasp, “Woah, hey, stay back, man.” She moves herself into a defensive position.

“Calm down, Swan, it’s me.” He smiles, putting his hands up in innocence.

She looks him up and down, “A hook? You actually have a hook for a hand?” She shakes the thought from her head, “You know what, I don't want to know.” She turns to leave the ship.

“Emma...?” He grabs her wrist, only to be returned the favor by Emma kneeing him in the stomach before running off the gangway.

Regina emerges to meet her, “I see you found him then. I don't know if that kick was necessary though.” She criticizes, seeing Killian doubled over.

Emma’s brows furrow, “Uh, I don't know how you handle strange men in your town, madam mayor, but that’s how I handle them in mine.” She brushes herself off before heading back towards town.

Killian disembarks, still holding his abdomen. “Will someone bloody explain to me what’s going on here?”

David and Snow join Regina. “Killian, thank goodness you’re alright.” Snow exclaims, hugging him.

His eyes lock onto Emma’s receding figure, “Not quite.”

She releases him and sees Emma walking away. David interjects accusingly, “What did you say to her?”

He shrugs, slightly flustered, “I’m not sure. I was just trying to reach out to her, but she's acting like she doesn't know who I am.” His face falls slightly at the thought.

“Funny,” Regina comments, “Emma said the same thing about you earlier this morning.” Killian's eyes widen. “That, plus the ‘madam mayor’ trope makes me think that we are dealing with some kind of curse here. A memory spell that makes you think that you’re back before the dark curse was broken.”

“Wait, does that mean-” Killian starts.

“That we spent a good portion of our morning looking for you? Yes.” Regina says flatly.

“Well what do we do about Emma?” Killian asks, “Shouldn't we be going after her?”

Regina shrugs and starts walking towards town, “At least she's not going to sail out into the ocean or try to jump realms."

“Yes,” he counters, “but she's back to believing that she's alone in this world; before she knew she has parents that love her, a whole town that believes in her; and not to mention a dashing pirate to call her own.” He smirks at his own compliment.

“She may be looking for Henry. Like, 10-year-old Henry.” Snow adds, following behind them.

“How do you think she’s gonna react when we tell her he just turned 23?” David asks.

“She’s not going to bloody know!” Killian proclaims, “This is only temporary, there’s no point to messing with her head because we’re going to fix this.” He promises them as much as he reassures himself.

“Well, let’s gets to the bottom of this before it gets to anyone else.” Regina suggests. “I’m gonna need Emma’s cooperation though.”

David chuckles, “If memory serves, she- well, neither of you were too fond of each other, especially before the curse.”

“Plus, she doesn't believe in magic, let alone curses.” Snow adds, then casting a dismal look at Killian, “And you’re just a stranger to her.”

He feels a painful pang in his chest. “Doesn't matter. We all know I’m her type.” He plays off.

“That swift kick to your ribs says otherwise.” Regina says before taking a deep breath, “We know she trusts Snow, at least.” She turns to her, “Why don't you find her and make up some reason to bring her to my office. I’ll take it from there. David, why don't you start spreading word through the town to be extra careful around Emma. Try to explain to them what's going on”

Killian steps in front of her, “And what am I to do? Just hide out until she’s cured?” He shakes his head, “No no no, I’m going along with Snow.”

“You’re just going to complicate things. Why don't you stand down this once?” Regina fires back, stepping around him.

He steps around her again, “Because she’s my wife.”

Regina looks to Snow for backup. “Well,” Snow starts, “how bad could it be if he comes along?”

She closes her eyes in frustration, “Whatever. Just get her to me.”

They head off into town their separate directions.

Snow and Killian walk into Granny’s, the bell on the door alerting their presence. Emma, sitting at the counter, turns and watches them approach her, giving Snow a questioning look as her eyes dart to Killian behind her. “Mary Margaret, I didn't expect to see you here...with company.”

Snow sits down next to her, “Emma, this is Killian. He’s... an old friend.”

“Uh huh,” she murmurs, not entirely convinced. “I think we ran into each other earlier today...” She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. She looks over Killian, “Do I know you from somewhere, or something? Because you acted like you knew me before.”

He bites his tongue, “No,” he barely gets out, “no, I don't believe we have met, in person anyway. It's just that Sn- Mary Margaret talked about you so extensively that I recognized you without proper introduction.” He holds out his hand, “Sorry if I startled you.”

Her features soften, accepting his handshake, “I’m sorry if my...greeting, was a tad harsh. Are you okay-?” Her thoughts drift off as she feels how Killian's hand fits into hers.

He feels their connection as well, “Don’t worry about me, Love” he replies in almost a whisper, holding her there for just another moment.

She drops his hand, “Anyway,” she clears her throat, turning back to Snow, “have you seen Henry? He’s supposed to be meeting me here for lunch, but he’s 10 minutes late.”

Snow’s eyes light up, “Oh! That's exactly why we’re here.” She turns to Killian and he nods in agreement. “Henry actually told me to tell you that there is a change in plans. He thinks it would be nice to have lunch with both his moms. He’s waiting for you in Regina’s office.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Why didn't he just call me, or tell me? That's unlike him.”

Snow shrugs, “Oh, you know kids, so forgetful.” She laughs nervously.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Why don't we walk you over?” Killian suggests, giving his best smile.

She replies with a half grin, “Sure.” She gets off her stool and heads for the city hall with Snow and Killian beside her.

“So, what brings you to Storybrooke?” She asks, turning to look at him. “I usually don't take this place as much of a known destination. No offense.” She corrects, directing the last bit towards Snow.  
He shrugs, “Just visiting. I’ve spent a lot of time here previously; I actually know the area pretty well, if I do say so myself.” He flashes a smile. “How ‘bout you, Love? What brings you to this corner of the realm?”

She hesitates, cracking a smile at his phrasing, “The reality of it is too crazy to get into,” she sighs, “especially with someone I just met. I’ll just say that I’m just visiting too.” Her face falls a bit, going back into herself.

Killian swallows hard, twisting his ring around his finger. “Well I’m glad our paths got to cross in this quaint town of ours.” He bows his head slightly as they reach the front door of City Hall. 

“I guess I’ll see-”

“Actually,” Snow interjects, “I was going to talk to Regina about something real quick. Why don't we just walk in with you?”

Emma’s taken back with slight surprise at Snows tone, “Uh, yeah, sure, why not.”

Together they walk into City Hall, winding their way through the halls to the mayor’s office. Emma knocks on the office door, “Henry?” When there’s no response she cracks open the door and looks inside, “Henry?”

Suddenly a puff of dust surrounds her face. She inhales sharply, taking a step back, coughing before collapsing to the floor.

Killian swoops in, wrapping an arm around her waist before she hits the floor, unconscious. “Regina?!” He screams, holding up Emma in his arms.

She opens the door fully, revealing herself, “Yes?”

“What in bloody hell was that for?”

“You caught her, didn't you? I had to make sure you had some use to going with Snow.” She smirks before heading back into her office, “Are you coming? That sleeping spell won’t last forever.” She calls back to them.

Snow scoffs, “Unlike some of your sleeping spells.”

Regina rolls her eyes, “I’ve apologized for that, and all the other times.” She dismisses.

Killian lays Emma down on the couch, brushing the hair from her face. “That doesn't matter! Just figure out how to bring her back.” He holds Emma’s limp hand in his own, as if feeling the warmth from her skin was the last connection to her that he was clinging to.

Regina gets straight to business. She hovers her hands over Emma’s body, a faint glow coming from her palms. “It’s a spell. A powerful memory spell; one that can't be broken with a true love’s kiss.”  
“Thank you for that insight” Killian responds sarcastically, “How do we break it then?”

Regina clasps her hands together, “A potion. If I’m right, all the ingredients should be in my vault, but it will take at least 12 hours to finish.”

“So we distract her till then.” Snow decides, “I’ll try to keep her at...” she trails off, realizing a problem. “I-I don't live in that flat anymore. That’s where Emma is expecting to return to at the end of the day. And even if I convince her to come to our current house, how do I explain that I’m living with David, or how so I explain Neal or Leo running around the house...?” She trails off, “You don't realize how much life has changed over the years until you think about it, it seems.”

“Tell me about it.” Killian whispers, gazing upon Emma’s sleeping face. “I didn't even know her at this point in her life that she’s trapped in. She seems different, but her core is still there.” He says, turning thoughtful.

Regina sighs, “I have an idea of where we can put her; but, you’re not going to like it.

~

Emma’s eyes snap open. She pushes herself up off the stiff mattress she finds herself on. “What-” she attempts to shake the drowsiness from her thoughts. Her eyesight clears and she notices the prison bars obstructing her view. She’s immediately brought into her present reality. “Regina!” She cries out, standing up and rattling the bars.

She rises from one of the desks, “Ms. Swan.”

“Why am I in here? Did you drug me? Where’s Henry?” She demands, “I’ve done nothing wrong. You have no real reason to lock me in here!”

Regina smiles, “I’m the mayor; I need no reason. I’ve realized, if I want you to stay away from my son, all I have to do is lock you away.”

“That makes no sense! You can't get away with this!” She kicks the cell door.

“I think it will do you some good.” She turns to leave, “See you in 12 hours.” She turns down the hallway, running into Killian waiting in the wings.

“That was almost too believable.” He remarks on her performance.

She looks away, “Wasn't that hard, after all, that’s who I used to be.” She takes a deep breath, “If you need me, I’ll be in my vault.” She whispers before exiting.

Killian collects himself before rounding the corner, seeing Emma still leaning up against the bars. “Rough night?”

She glares at him, “What do you want?”

“I just overheard your conversation with the mayor,” he walks up to the jail cell, “thought I could keep you company.”

She gives a suspicious smirk, “Of course, though I can't really stop you.” She paces around her cell.

“Do you want me to leave? I’ll leave if you don't want me around.”

She looks him over, “No, stay. It would be nice to have some company while I ride out the mayor’s daily tantrum.” She leans up against the bars near him, “Okay, I’ve got to ask... what’s up with the hook?”

He lifts his left arm, turning his hook in the fluorescent light, “Oh, this old thing?” He laughs, “That’s a long story that I’d rather save you the boredom of.”

She shrugs, “Fair enough.” She raises an eyebrow, “So why are you really here?”

“Care to elaborate on that, Love?”

“I’ve come to realize that no one comes or goes from this town. So why are you here?”

“You’re interrogating me from behind bars, Swan? That’s quite the tactic.” He pulls up a chair in front of her.

She smirks, “You act like you know me. Have we met before?”

“Perhaps in another lifetime.” He fidgets in his seat.

She locks eyes with him, “No, it feels like something more. I know you, or, I’m meant to know you.” She holds out her hand between the bars, “Killian? Killian,” her eyes widen.

“Emma,” he holds her hand, “do you remember?”

“Yes, Killian, let me out.” She breathes, holding his hand tightly.

He lets her go and grabs the keys off the hook behind him, but he stops short, “Nice try, Swan, but you’re gonna have to try harder to fool this old pirate.” He says, swinging the keys around his hook.  
“Killian? What are you talking about? It’s me, Emma.” She pleads.

He shakes his head, “You were right about one thing; I know you, Emma Swan. And I may not have your superpower, but I know when you’re lying.” He smiles cockily before hanging the keys back up.  
Her eyes narrow, dropping the charade, “Okay, I’ll bite: How do I know you? Are you gonna tell me that you were the kid who found me on the side of the road as a baby, too?”

“Not quite.” He sits back into the chair, leaning it back on its rear legs, “But sort of the right track.”

She stifles a laugh, “Are you going to tell me you’re Captain Hook or something from Henry’s book?”

“Aye. At your service.” He takes a small bow from his seated position.

She scoffs, turning to pace around her cell, “Of course, why not. First Pinocchio, now Captain Hook.” She sits down on the cot with a thud, head in her hands “I can't take this anymore.”

Killian slowly rises from his seat, realizing he may have teased about who he is too much. He starts for the door.

“Wait.” Emma calls to him, “Killian, or Captain Hook, or whoever you are; Can you deliver a message for me at least?”

“Of course, Love; anything for you.” He confirms, still keeping his distance.

She rises and rests a hand on the bars between them, “Find my son Henry. He’s 10, dark brown hair, usually wearing a striped scarf.” She pauses, gauging his reaction. He nods wordlessly for her to go on. “Find him and tell him to pack his things. Tell him to meet me at my bug in 12 hours and we’re leaving.”

‘And they called me the flight risk’ Killian thinks to himself. “Leaving? Why would you want to do that?”

She shakes her head in defeat, “This town, it’s no good for Henry to be here anymore. I’m all for letting him run wild with his imagination but this is going way too far.” She sighs, “I wanted to give him his best chance, but now I’m thinking he would have been better off with me than with Regina in this crazy town.” She steadies herself, taking a deep breath, “Just, please let him know.”  
He nods, “I’ll see what I can do.” He leaves without another word.

  
~

  
He returns late that evening, carrying a takeout bag from Granny’s and a drink. Emma smells the food moments before she hears him knock on the cement walls of the station with his hook to announce himself. “Figured you might be hungry, or at least that the warden doesn't exactly offer a five-star meal.”

He can tell that she’s been pacing, anxious. “Did you find Henry?” She asks, not quite making eye contact with him.

He sits back in the chair that he was in before, but brings it closer to the barred threshold. “Come eat, you must be thirsty at least.” He reaches through the bars and dangles the bag from his hand. “It’s grilled cheese” he adds helplessly.

She rolls her eyes, “Did you find Henry, or not?”

He places the food in her cell before shifting back uncomfortably in his seat, “No. But please at least drink something.” He holds out the disposable travel cup to her.

“Do you know where he is?” She demands, “I’m not playing this game any longer.” She kicks the bars, “Regina!”

Killian pulls the top off the cup and tosses its contents into her face. She staggers back from the prison bars, wiping the water from her face. “I tried being subtle, Swan, but you just weren't having it.”

There's a faint shimmer of magic around Emma before she realizes what's going on. “Killian?”

“Emma?” He unlocks the cell door and rushes in to embrace her.

She holds onto him tightly, “Did what I think just happened, happen?”

“Me losing my memory, then you losing yours? Aye, it did.” He laughs.

“Potion in the cup?” She assumes, shaking some of the droplets onto him.

He kisses her passionately, “Precisely.”

“Can I get out of jail now?” She reaches down and grabs the dampened take out bag from the floor.

“Aye, let's go home.” He wraps an arm around her shoulders as they walk out of the station.

“I’m finding out who did this.” She swears.

“I know, Love. But for now, I think we deserve some rest.” He says, kissing her forehead, knowing this occurrence is far from over. 


End file.
